Everlasting Moment
by HALCALI
Summary: The first meeting between Seong MiNa Seung Mina and Kilik in Soul Calibur III. Oneshot [ Seung Mina Seong MiNa x Kilik ]


Hey everyone! This is my first Soul Calibur fic featuring my favorite pairing of them all: KILIK x SEONG MI-NA (seung mina) ;P if you don't like it then head out of here and don't start flaming me, alright? This is set during their meeting over at Ling Sheng Su in SCIII. If you haven't played that yet (it's only in Mina's TOS mode), then Im not sure you'll understand anyways...

I DONT OWN MINA OR ANYONE MENTIONED HERE. The whole fic though, belongs to meee. xD

---

'_Why doesn't she want to at least go back home? This is crazy! How dare she order me around like this! Carrying all her stuff.. man...'_ Yunsung thought, as he walked on, carrying loads of bags on his back, sweating and panting. He watched the girl in front of him and her movements closely, she was thinking. Her zanbatou rest on her shoulder, the sword facing him as usual, but she was in deeper thought than he had ever seen her before. After giving it much thought, he decided to pry it out of her and destory his curiousity.

Plopping down the heavy load, he stretched, laughing, "Hey _tyrant_, let's rest a little."

The sound made the girl in front of him jump, "W-what?" She gave him a funny look and decided, '_Hes probably tired from carrying all that. Poor kid, he deserves it! I don't understand why Talim never let him carry anything around._' She sat herself onto a rock, the opposite side from where her companion was with the bags, again, she leaned back onto a nearby tree and looked up at the sky.

Yunsung growled, '_What the heck. She's so quiet! Yesterday she ordered me around like a dog!_' He left their bags at the other side and took a seat next to her in the grass. "Hey."

No response.

"Are you ignoring me? MINA!"

Upon her name being called, she jumped, "Gah! Yunsung! Don't do that! I'm losing concentration!"

"Feh! Like you ever concentrated anyway! What's the deal? Why aren't we going home and what's bugging you so much that.."

"..i'm taking you back to Talim, okay?"

Yunsung's eyes widened. "W-what!" A blush crept up his cheeks, "S-she might hit me! She hits harder than you, you know."'

"Oh stop it. She's so worried about you, you know? Part of the reason why I chased you all the way over here is because I wanted to take you back to her. Grow up already." Mina flat out said, not even turning to look at him.

"Geez. Fine, take me back. I don't feel like carring your heavy load anyway. She's a much more considerate girl who hits harder than you." He laid in the grass, breathing in the soft autumn air. "What's bugging you anyway? Not that I care." Yunsung asked.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes! Quit it and just leave me alone!"

Yunsung pondered on what could bother her so much. Maybe her zanbatou broke, or some idiot beat her in a match.. all these she would have told him, but she said nothing. He wondered, '_could it be..?_'

"Mina, are you in _love?_" Putting emphasis in the word.

Mina jumped up and pointed her zanbatou at his nose, "I dare you to ask me that again, loser!" He grinned, "Are you in _love_?" He repeated his question, turning the zanbatou away with his hand.

She bit her lip and turned away, "Why do you care! You wouldn't understand!"

"Oh please, you women and your complaining. Cut the crap and just tell me. Look, there's a billion people out there in the world and you think I might tell someone? Besides, im not even going home." Yunsung said, getting up. "So who's the unlucky guy?" He grinned again, pissing her off even more.

"_un_lucky?" Mina's temper was going on a short fuse, "don't play that crap with me Yunsung, okay?"

"Just explain it to me, I might be able to sympathize."

She sighed, '_Okay, what the hell. Like he knows the person anyways._' "Fine, I'll tell you. But under _these conditions_. You don't tell ANYONE, and if you tell Hwang I swear, you're a dead man, Yunsung. If you go up to this _man I 'love'_ and tell him, then that's worse punishment. I'll make sure i'm the one to kill you PLUS have a parade over your grave, understood?"

Yunsung nodded, gulping at the thought of a parade over his grave. Mina was just crazy enough to try it. "Tell me then."

"Well, it all started..."

--- FLASHBACK / MINA NARRARATION

Note: all the _italic_ paragraphs are Mina narrarating the story.

_It had been a long summer day in the middle of who knows where in the middle east. I was traveling aimlessly with no clues about Soul Edge. I was almost ready to give up, until I stepped into this inn and asked for a drink._

Upon stepping into this inn, which was mostly old men and middle aged travelers, Mina sat herself down at the counter. All eyes came on her small figure, dressed in white pants and a skin-tight purple top. "What'll it be, miss?" The bartender asked, cleaning the shining top of the counter.

"I'll just have water, thank you." Mina sounded extremely exhausted, and hit her head down on the counter, drained.

"You look tired." A voice said, next to her. Sounded sort of like a woman.

She nodded, "Mmmm..."

"Put her drink on my tab, bartender!" The woman said.

The bartender finished filling the mug and passed it to Mina, who was still in the same position. The woman chuckled, "If you don't mind me asking, you look sort of foreign. Where are you from?"

"Korea."

"Ah, Korea. Far East, huh?"

"Yeah." Mina slammed her hand on the mug and drank as much as possible before falling over again, "Thanks for the drink."

"No prob. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just.. really out of it." Mina answered, trying not to reveal what her true travels were about. "If you don't mind then--" All Mina wanted was to sleep in a nice bed and try forgetting about her troubles, which so far, were a hard thing to deal with.

"You know, i've seen alot of warriors like you. You wouldn't happen to be looking for the 'Soul Edge'?" Mina instantly got up, "W-what! How did you.."

"There's a man.. rather handsome chinese man, he asked me about the sword as well. He was also accompanied by a woman." The woman smiled sweetly, playing with her long black hair. "Oh! Do you know where they were heading?"

"I'm pretty sure it was east..."

"What does this man look like?" Mina was curious to know, she hadn't known of handsome chinese men before. She cringed at the thought of a small eyed short man and his wife.

"Well, he has brown hair, really dazzling brown eyes. He has red pants and I believe.. he weilds the same weapon you do." The woman looked at the zanbatou, sitting across from her. "Same color, I might add."

"Oh! Thank you so much! For the drink and information! What town?"

_After the woman had explained everything to me, I instantly went over to this town they were in. But much to my dismay, when i had gotten there, the innkeeper told me these two travelers were already gone. Shocked, I just had to find out where they were. It didn't take me long to figure it out from the storekeepers and whatnot, so on the road, I wandered around the farms and feilds, searching for them. Then, I came across this temple. It read Ling Sheng Su, but I had no idea what it was. I explored it further and checked the ruins. I chills just looking at it. But, fortunately for me, I met them there. How I met them.. was kind of strange. It was embarassing and disrespectful on my part. I challenged to fight them in a sacred place._

Mina walked through the ruins of this so-called temple, looking around at her surrounings. She examined everyting carefully, and slowly took her hand, gliding it across the ancient walls and stones of the temple. As she did this act, she began to feel chills up her spine, and decided this might not be the right place to find these two.

"Sheez! Did these two _know_ about me and want to avoid me? I don't think this is the place." She sat down on a nearby hunk of wood, exhausted and tired. "I can't believe that-"

"Oh! Kilik! There's someone!" She head a small voice coming from the distance, it sounded chinese, but Mina somehow understood pieces of the language. Her attention came to a woman coming at her. Mina stood her ground when she saw the sword in the woman's hand.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here! This is no place for strangers!" The woman sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, are you going to attack at me?" Mina asked, her eye twitching at the sword the woman had. She looked down at her jian, confused, "Excuse me?"

"I challenge you!" Mina cried out, setting her stance. '_Might as well do something productive, right?_' Mina mused.

"Ahhh.. I just wanna know what you're doing here. This is sacred grounds, ya know. But if you insist! You won't be sorry, I promise." The woman, who was chinese, went into her fighting stance as well.

_Well, it wasn't long before we started battling everything out. She was really good at her sword arts, but naturally, she stood no chance against my skills. _

In mid-battle, the chinese woman panted heavily for air, "Y'know girl, you're good."

Mina, panting as well, nodded, "I have to say the same for you."

"You fight.. just like him, over there." She grinned, pointing at a nearby spectator. He held his bo on his shoulder and watched the two, "Hey!" Giving a warm smile, Mina choked up, it was almost like she was stars flying around this figure.

"Xianghua, that'll be enough. It's my turn." He approached Xianghua's side calmly.

Xianghua nodded, "She's good, be careful Kilik!"

Mina was shocked, her mouth wide open and sweat running down every inch of her body. "So, miss," He swung his bo around to go into his stance, "where did you learn those techniques." She smirked, winking, "How about you find out?"

"You're on." He smirked back. The two engaged in battle.

_I knew this was the 'handsome young man' the woman talked about. He was indeed very handsome. I couldn't take my eyes off his movements- he was so strong and amazing. I had never felt like this before.. I never felt like a man could ever take my breath away until now._ _We had a long match, but I ended up winning. He ended up with lots of little bruises._

"You're pretty amazing." Kilik was now, holding his right arm with his left hand, and his vision a little blurred from the hits Mina gave. "I'd have to say the same."

"You win." He said, smiling, falling over. "Kilik! Are you alright?" Xianghua ran to his side, examining his wounds, "Your seriously injured!"

He smiled, urging the girl to not worry about his wounds. "I'll be fine. The wounds will heal soon enough. I'm just glad she didn't kill me." He smiled genuinely. Xianghua was relieved.

Feeling the need to run to him, Mina approached him cautiously. "A-are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you so much-" She bit her lip, '_Great job, dimwit. You totally bruised his beautiful body._'

"No, no. It's okay. What..what is your name?"

"My name is Seong Mi-Na."

"oooh, Korean!" Xianghua gleefully said, getting up. "My name is Xianghua, and he's Kilik."

She bowed, "It's very nice to meet you two."

"Same, same!"

_So, the three of us went to a nearby inn that night to get to know eachother a little better. I must admit though, the both of them seemed like a couple. I felt almost like I was ruining something between them._

The three sat down at table, eating dinner and getting to know one another. Kilik asked alot more questions than Xianghua did, Xianghua triggering some small unnecessary glances at Mina, Xianghua stayed silent.

"What.. are you doing here? If I may ask." Kilik just stared at Mina, who was feasting.

"I.. well, someone told me you were coming this way, and I decided, heck, why not follow him? You're looking for.. you know, _that_ sword?" Xianghua almost choked on her eggroll and Kilik's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I'm looking for that sword too."

Both looked shocked, and looked at one another, then turned back at Mina, who sat confused, "Wha?"

"That's very.. brave of you. May we ask why?"

_That's when I told them I was going to look for you, Yunsung. To save your damn ass and bring you back to someone who needed you most. The two of them, of course, supported my cause. They explained other worse things for the world, and that's why **they** were searching for Soul Edge. Heh, I must say though, it was one hell of a story those two had._

"You care about him alot, don't you?" Kilik asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Xianghua got up from her seat and adjusted her pants, "Well you two, i'm going to bed now. Good luck Mina, hope to see you again someday." With that, she walked gracefully to her room.

"What's with her?" Mina asked, staring off into Xianghua's direction. Kilik shrugged, "She gets like that when I talk to other girls. It's sort of strange."

"Oh... she must love you then." Mina said, smiling at him, "You should oblige to that. She seems very nice."

Kilik stared off into her direction as well, "I guess, but.." He turned to her, "with someone like you around, I feel as if I _can't_ oblige, you know?" Mina's heart jumped a little, and she felt her breathing rate go faster, she tried to change the subject, but Kilik had beat her to it.

"So, why leave your home and everything else just for this? I mean, is it all for _that_ boy?" Kilik seemed to hate talking about this 'boy' Mina wanted to save. She giggled, "Kilik, first of all, let's clear this up, this _boy_ happens to be like my brother. I want to save him because.. there's something he's missing in his life and it happens to be this one girl.. and the fact I don't want him killed because that Soul Edge is way too much to handle!"

"Go on." Kilik was completely interested.

"And ... well... I want to.. _prove_ myself. Yes, that's it. Prove myself to my father, my family, Hwang, everyone. Everyone treats me like a _girl_ and I know I can't change the fact I am one, but.. I've always wanted to do things equally with men. I don't want to sit around at home washing dishes and taking care of children.. I just want... equality. I want to destroy the sword to show the world that women can do alot too!"

Silence came afterwards.

"..What? You think it's stupid too?" She crossed her arms, giving him a look.

"No! No! I don't think it's stupid at all. I mean, why should you be treated differently? After all, we're all human beings and.. women aren't any different from men at all."

Mina was shocked at his answer.. '_He... understands?_' "Y'know, you're pretty neat." She smiled down at her drink, looking at her deformed reflection. "I never met a man, who could sympathize with a subject that means alot to me like that."

He grinned, "I'm not your average guy, you know." Kilik leaned in, looking into her eyes.

"Like I had my doubts." She refused to look into his, fearing he'd see something in her.

"Oh, believe me, I could smell your doubt, but I swept you off your feet."

_That's what I really liked about him- is that he understood me. I couldn't believe it only took one day for him to get to know me like this. I felt as if it was some sort of weakness that I had. I didn't want to feel this way about **any** man. After all, most of were sexist. But for some reason.. how .. how could he understand? He was a man himself! Anyways.. that night, I just couldn't sleep. I thought and thought about what he had said. I ended up going outside and just sitting on the side of the inn, staring up at the moon. It had really shocked me when.. when he followed me._

Mina sighed, looking up at the stars, '_why..? why now? Why today? I have a mission to complete. I can't be falling for this guy. He's just a guy! He's trouble! And plus.. he.. he has Xianghua. I can't compete with her. She's gorgeous..._' Mina repeatedly hit the back of her head against the stone. Afterwards, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head inbetween her knees, "I hate this. I'm not weak, i'm not weak." She mumbled.

"There you are."

Mina's head shot up and she turned to the voice calling to her, "K-kilik! What are you doing here? It's late!" He shrugged, "Saving you from ninjas, I guess?" He smirked, taking a seat next to her. "Hardly! I'm just thinking, that's all."

"I see. May I ask what you're thinking about?" It seemed like he had to know _everything _Mina was doing. Mina smiled to herself, '_Wouldn't you like to know?_' "Nothing. I'm just pondering on what to do tomorrow." She lied.

"Oh... you're heading out tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I can't lose another day." She noticed he seemed a little disappointed, but upon meeting eyes with him, his frown turned into a smile, "Well, i'll be praying that you'll save him safely." "Same to you, you should take care of Xianghua better." Mina bit her lip, '_Even though, I ... I really want to get to know you better.._'

"Let's try not to bring her up. She seems to make you nervous." Kilik rested his back on the stones, shoulder to shoulder with Mina. "I want.. to stay like this forever."

Mina's heart jumped around a little again, she felt like she was going to loose her cool if she wasn't able to reach him tonight. "Y-yeah."

"I find it kind of funny we have the same fighting style. Care to share where you got your amazing skills from?"

_So I shared the secret of my talents with him, he was surprised that my master was Edgemaster and I had trained under Edgemaster with months of rigorous training. He was also impressed at how our fighting style was so similar; not very many people know it was well as the both of us. Our style was almost identical._

"I see. Believe it or not, you and I trained under the same master." Mina jumped at his statement, "_Really_! No way!"

"Yeah, that explains all our moves. Heh."

"I guess it's only the two of us, who know of this Ling Sheng Su?"

He nodded, "I believe only you and I know of this sacred martial art. Makes us two of a kind, wouldn't you say?" She nodded, "Indeed."

Silence again.

Mina just continued looking at the moon, which was bright and full that night. It seemed like there was a light show in the sky- alluring and breathtaking. Kilik, on the other hand, was staring at Mina. She, in turn, sweetly smiled and looked back at him, "What is it?"

He took his hand and stroked her cheek, brushing some of her bangs from her face, staring into her eyes, and not long after, their lips met.

_He kissed me. Then and there, I knew... I knew I was in love. This was... the first time.. i've ever accepted a kiss from anyone. His touch, was the most sensational thing that's ever happened to me in my life._

After a few seconds, his hand still on her cheek, they both broke the kiss. "Mina, if you get that sword before me.. please.. don't die.. I want to meet you again." She rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "Don't worry, someday again."

_After that, the both of us just... stayed there and slept! It was strange. I woke up first, but I knew I needed to leave as soon as possible. So I left him a small note written in korean, but.. I had no choice. I needed to save your dumb ass from that sword._

-- END FLASHBACK / MINA NARRARATION

Yunsung was shocked, "He _kissed _you! You didn't go anywhere after that!"

"Oh come on! What was I supposed to do! Give myself to him like _that_? Yunsung, get your head out of the gutter. Love doesn't revolve around sex."

"Psh, I know. You guys didn't want to travel together to find it?" She shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure Xianghua would have been upset, and I don't want that."

Yunsung smirked, crossing his arms, "So this _Kilik_.. huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Alright, let me keep that in mind then. Let's start heading off, it's getting late." Yunsung pointed at the sun, which was tainted red and ready to set. She nodded, "Yeah, it is pretty late." She got up, dusting herself off and stretching. "You know, Mina, I have a feeling you two will meet again. Like you found me, if you put your mind to it, it'll be possible."

Not expecting a quote like that from him, she smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded, "He deserves to get pummeled by you. The guy sounds like a dunce." Upon that statement, Mina's eye twitched and Yunsung ran to the other side, getting the bags.

She shook her head, '_Kids these days.. but.._' Mina looked up at the sky again, stroking her hair lightly. '_Kilik, we'll meet someday again. I promise. And if we don't.. keep me in your heart, since you'll always be in mine._' With that, she set off again.

--

Read/review if you like Odd pairing, I know lol. I'm not really a Xianghua/Kilik fan (I despise that pair like WHOA) so please don't ask me to write a Xiang/Kilik fic ; nor a Yunsung/Mina


End file.
